scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CandD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arabahar page. We hope you enjoy your stay here, and have fun! See for information on how to edit wiki pages. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Psychicken17 (Talk) 21:44, November 29, 2011 Catagories Well, if the Catagories part on the right below features and media shows nothing, press the down arrow on it. If you are in source mode, switch to visual. It's lots easier to add catagories in visual mode. Psychicken17 20:29, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Template Yes, Cave Story is my picture. Hats off for noticing that! Also, please use this template when you make an object page. Thanks! User: Psychicken17/Signature 01:35, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Questions Answers: 1) No, it would be alot easier to make pages like "Texture Adjectives" or "Color Adjectives". Making adjective pages would just be too much 2) There should be one page for each object, not word. This is to prevent a page overload. So, make one page for a single object, and list it's synonyms on that page. 3) Next month i might make an admin request page... EDIT: I deleted the glitch page because it should be here. Maxwell the scribblenaut 01:43, January 24, 2012 (UTC) CAT That was the most random picture i have ever seen. Ever. Maxwell ROCKS! Maxwell the scribblenaut| ' Page Um... What are you talking about? Reversinator 22:29, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I deleted an unnecessary redirect to a glitch that didn't have a page. Reversinator 22:36, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Categories I've noticed that you sometimes delete categories whenever you edit. I'm not exactly sure how you accidentally do that, considering they're off to the side, but if you think that those categories shouldn't be there for whatever reason, fine. But why did you delete the image on the Pachycephalosaurus article? Reversinator 02:46, March 1, 2012 (UTC) So if you don't like the "Words" category, why did you add the "Objects" category to the Long Spike Row article? They're identical, and the Objects category doesn't even exist. Reversinator 00:38, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Look, if you don't like the Words category, that's fine, but right now, adding that category to articles is standard now. Try convincing one of the other admins before removing it from articles. Reversinator 12:34, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Again, do not remove the words category from articles. It's standard for articles to have it. Reversinator 01:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) CanD, I am a bureaucrat of this wiki, meaning I have the power to block you. Stop removing the "Words" category or I'll be forced to block you from the wiki. Reversinator 22:07, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Images You can have as many fan images on your userpage, that I don't care about. On the articles themselves, you need to have images from the games, not fan art. Reversinator 01:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not replying sooner, school's been slowing me down. Becoming an administrator can be a long, hard process. It can also happen really fast. For example, I was made the admin of this wiki by Maxwell the Scribblenaut (the first admin) simply because I was the only editor at that point. Later on, I gave adminship to Drakez for adding a ton of pictures and making the templates for objects and levels that are still being used. Then Joshduman earned it, for adding these templates to most of the pages, as well as a LOT of object pictures. Most recently, Reversinator earned adminship for his huge amounts of editing, adding clear Remix pictures, and creating more helpful templates (like Image quality and Imageneeded.) Basically, you become an admin by adding content, and lots of it. However, 3 semi-active admins (me, Reversinator, and Maxwell) seems like a large number for a wiki of this size. User:Psychicken17/Signature 02:41, March 10, 2012 (UTC) To make gifs move, make them "Full size". To do this, press modify on the picture and press the full size button, then save. so i herd u liek 00:17, March 16, 2012 (UTC) No You cannot create articles specifically for your GIFs. You already have a subpage for all of your animations, so put them there. I will be deleting the pages and the category soon. Reversinator 13:37, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fine by me, I support it. I added it to the semi-abandoned Scribblenauts Wiki Projects page.--User:Psychicken17/Signature 19:31, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Is it me, or am I really the only one who noticed that your sig is Nitrome-themed? Sparker03 11:54, May 13, 2012 (UTC) COUGHCOUGH Do I uh...know you, by any chance? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 00:54, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh the irony Yes, because I barely know anything about Scribblenauts I will have no choice but to succumb to your superior power, all you and your edits. Sure, I can help edit a few of your templates. I can also help with maintenance and making minor edits (by minor I mean I won't be writing anything about Scribblenauts, but cleaning up spelling errors and those kinds of mishaps). Probably won't edit much here, though, because of Nitrome, Neutronized and other Wikis which I edit on more regularly than here. Plus, what's the infobox of Justin doing on my talk page? AHHH! xD - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives You bring up some good arguments, but think of it this way. We could simply add a list of all the guns in the game, and not add all of those pages. However, people wouldn't know synonyms, amount of damage, shots, or what the weapon looks like. The same concept applies to adjectives. And about having to add all of the pages, you can think of it as the same as having to add all object or level pages. There's a lot to do. Joshduman 23:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Adjectives You brought up some good points, but you were a little off by you number of adjectives. There are just over 9000 in the game (I know, lol, it's meme. :D), not 100,000. The list we have is a full list, taken from the code of the game. I did alot of research to find legitimate list, and that's what I came up with. About hte synonyms, we have a line for that. The box for adjectives is actually rather similar that of the object. By hte way, I had never really introduced myself or thanked. I guess as you know, I'm joshduman. I wanted to thank you for your edits, because you are very good at it. I really hope you stay around. :D Joshduman 23:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Help with infoboxes Okay, I see the blog post, and I think I know how to help regarding the infoboxes. Of course, I won't intervene on them until you're ready. For now, I've copied Template:MessageBox from Nitrome Wiki, a template which you can use for making banner notices such as what I did for Template:Incomplete. Since I'm not familiar with Scribblenauts, I wasn't too sure what sort of image to put at the side of the template, so I just searched through a list of previously uploaded photos and chose one that seemed somewhat appropriate. Feel free to change it to whatever you feel is more appropriate. Also, would you consider renaming Template:Incomplete to Template:Revise? It helps clarify what the template is asking for (users to improve or "revise" the article). Perhaps you'll want to ask another admin or active user first. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Words/Objects Words include objects and adjectives. Objects is just objects. We admins collaborated and decided this. Joshduman 18:57, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Good job Just wanted to message and to say, you had some really good edits today. Keep up the good work. :) On another note, check out my blogs.Joshduman 00:40, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Navibox By a NaviBox, do you mean something like the one here? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Navibox If so, it's a pretty good idea. If you want to do it sure. User:Psychicken17/Signature 21:09, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Excactly. Speak to LoS and tell him how he's doing it wrong. Sparker03 22:43, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Navbox looking good, but I think that the Constellations should link to catagory pages, not actual pages. We have catagories for every constellation, so someone should change it to link to them. User:Psychicken17/Signature 23:00, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Navibox I saw you talking about it and how you had wanted it to add pages to the catergory. If you set up the template, I can do that.Joshduman 23:14, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay, done Here's the reason why the colours weren't showing up: the colour syntax was written incorrectly. Take a look at the changes to the template I made here. Use this as an example for future templates. Next, if you want the show/hide function to work on this Wiki, ask an admin to add the following: importScriptPage('ShowHide2/code.js', 'dev'); to MediaWiki:Common.js if they haven't already. This will allow navboxes to become collapsible, only showing their information when a user clicks "show". Now about adding categories to templates: Text tags are used to insert information that will only stay on the template page and not when it is used on other pages. So to add a particular template in use on other pages to a category, you use noinclude. For adding categories to pages automatically without adding that page to a template, use Text. This is what templates like Template:Revise on Nitrome Wiki use to add all articles to pages like "Articles in need of rewriting" without adding the actual template to the category. Note that when adding templates to categories, use the code . Note the PAGENAME variable; you will want to use it so that the template sorts under the letter of the template page in the category rather than T, which will help keep your templates organized. Do you still need help with infoboxes, like you asked on my talk page a while ago? I can help you with that if you'd like. Great work with the Wiki so far, CandD. It seems like you're a great help here. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 04:05, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Templates Just as a tip for future reference, when you add a template to an article, you don't need to add "Template:" to it. For example, is better than Reversinator 21:00, June 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, CandD. The Template: prefix is not necessary because the curly braces already indicate the editor that you are trying to use a template. Therefore, you can save yourself a few seconds by not typing Template:. It may not seem like a lot, but those seconds add up when you're editing lots of pages. =D - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:25, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Infobox NOW Okay, I was looking around at some of your mainspace pages...clearly help is needed with the infoboxes. It would be a great idea to have infoboxes for each category depending on the item you are talking about. For instance, this Akio Segawa page...you will want a preloaded infobox that can be used for people. Or another to do with food in Scribblenaut. That way, editors will know more easily what information you want in the infobox and what you don't. Like Nitrome Wiki, for example. Since you didn't really respond, I decided to take initiative and put together an infobox that takes on the design of the infoboxes at Nitrome Wiki. Here's the test infobox and my userpage is where I tested it with information, based off of Akio Segawa (linking again for the sake of it). All I need to know from you (or another admin) is whether the design looks okay or not. The colours, I can easily change. And if you want infoboxes that look like Template:Infobox, I can help you with that too! Actually, is it all right if I make a minor adjustment to Template:Infobox? I find the width 300px too wide for the width of which a Wiki page is viewed on. It usually looks a lot better when infoboxes are cut down to a width of about 250px rather than 300px, as it will allow the text to have more space. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 03:53, June 12, 2012 (UTC) I recieved your message, i have the DS version and the pictures are blurry because i only had the (puny) cellphone camera. :( Wow, I never knew that!. Anyways, as long as the necessary Emotion pictures are there, I'll get started. User:Psychicken17/Signature 14:15, June 13, 2012 (UTC) I was checking out the other scribblenauts wiki, nadI saw something that might help you. To link a category, put a : in front of category, so like this.Category:Words It will look like this. Category:WordsJoshduman 22:04, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Applied I transferred the infobox code from my userpage to Template:Infobox object. To show you and the other users what it looks like, I've applied this infobox to two pages: one with an image, and one without. These pages I chose at random were Akio Segawa and Ian Good. I won't do any more until you're okay with it. By the way, navboxes might be a good idea for the Wiki. I've noticed there's not a lot around here so coming up with ways to group all these pages wouldn't be a bad idea... - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 05:51, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey candD :) Actually, I was just doing random pages while I started uploading some more photos and I happened to find that page... Is all the info on the appocolapse page the same as the fatality? Peeweeyay 18:31, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Just here to tell you how much of a good job you've been doing- '''getting to 1st place on the leader board! '''If you work hard enough, you could pass Psychicken! Sparker03 00:40, June 19, 2012 (UTC) '''LOOK AT THAT! YOU DID! GREAT JOB! 'Sparker03 10:51, June 28, 2012 (UTC) hello... my name is ddopleganger and i am new... ... ... Ok that would be great thanks!. I was just about to send you a message I think your epiccal and wanted to be friends and random stuff ect. I appreciate that but Why the heck did you change my description! Oh lol sorry I thought my talk page was my profile lolXD A question... How do i tag things for candidates for deletion? Trollfaceguy Well, he's gone now, unless he's still trying to troll in 2060. I actually found some of his talkpage comments pretty funny. His method of trolling is really only good in chatrooms and places where it's hard to ban an IP. But asking to be banned on wikia... not as effective. Looks like most of the damage is gone now. User:Psychicken17/Signature (talk) 13:35, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Alright! Tee hee. Beautiful Heart 16:15, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Number.... ONE Congratulations on surpassing psyduck on the leaderboard. SQhi, with blessings. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 16:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) wow you have so many badge points!!! how long have you been on this wiki???Mr.FartyFaceJack3 (talk) 16:42, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 WOW!!!! Mr.FartyFaceJack3 (talk) 16:56, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Mr.FartyFaceJack3 Hi CandD! I'm Santi! Hello CandD, I came to this wiki because a year ago I completed Scribblenauts and I really liked it, and now I'm trying to beat Super Scribblenauts. If you need any help on something to do with the wiki, go ahead and ask me! — Santiago González Martín (talk) 11:48, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry xD I meant that I know about Scribblenauts. — Santiago González Martín (talk) 20:39, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Promoting Thanks for telling me about Promote, looks pretty promising. Basically, it told me to give a 300 or more character description on the wiki, which I filled out, and told me to add a picture. However, it was kinda stingy on the pics. They had to be 480x290 or something like that, which meant that Scribblenauts screencaps I take don't work (256x192) I basically took a few Unlimited shots we have on the wiki and used those. Now we just wait for wikia to approve the promotion and see it on the front board in a few days! Also, sorry about the inactiveness, high school started up last week and I'm still getting adjusted to everything. I'll probably edit more once everything is going smoother. User:Psychicken17/Signature (talk) 02:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The anon's 300 confirmed kills didn't stop him from a block. Just to clear things up, that block of text he put up talking about being a sniper in the Navy Seals isn't even his, it's a text that originates from 4chan (creepy imagy japanesy forumy place) and has since then been pasted on thousands of sites. User:Psychicken17/Signature (talk) 23:07, September 11, 2012 (UTC) "Who's this UltimateMegaGeo Guy?" That, my friend, would be me. Tornadospeed was a great fan on a dying wiki, Random-ness Wiki. I guess he was ready to leave or something, so he cursed nonstop, and was forced to be banned. I don't know why he hates me like that, we all don't. Just to let you know I am NOT a troll. UMG-The Biggest Impractical Jokers/Simpsons Fan on the Wiki (talk) 10:14, October 16, 2012 (UTC) (rope glitch guy) Hi there! 02:12, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Rope glitch guy. (rope glitch guy)Hi there, if you unlimited Wii U/PC, can you show me a picture of the creatatron in the game, because I want to see the glitchiness. Thanks. 02:15, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Rope Glitch Guy Rope Glitch Guy I deleted a really, ''really, unneccesary redirect that absent was leading to. 18:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC)